


Hideaway

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Pennsylvania, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Hideaway

After the very public revealing of Steve and Tony's mateship and the existence of Peter the press have been relentless in finding out anything on the family and getting as many pictures that they could going as far as stalking and harassing the family and the avengers. So Steve and Tony though it a good idea that they and Peter lay low until all of this dies down so Steve, Tony and Peter headed out to Tony's estate in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania to hideout for awhile.

"How long are we gonna have to be here??" Steve asked as he looked out the massive living room window 

"Not long I hope" Tony replied holding a sleeping Peter in his arms

"This is all my fault"

"What??"

"This is all my fault"

"No! Baby why would you think that??"

"Because if I hadn't told Pepper to bring him out on stage and then announced to the whole world our personal life this wouldn't have happened"

Tony arranged Peter into his other arm and then walked over to Steve and wrapped his free arm around him 

"No! baby don't think that! It's not your fault at all! It's the nasty presses fault!"

"But Tony! I..."

"Don't you but me! None of this is your fault! You did not make them stalk and harass us and your friends! There all grown men and women! They made those decisions on their own!"

Steve sighed and then sat down on the couch

"Your right honey I was just being hard on myself"

"Baby don't! Just think of this as a vacation"

"A vacation"

"Uh huh a vacation"

"Well what do we do on this vacation??"

"We can be together as a family and bond no TV no phones no nothing just togetherness"

"Your willing to do that??"

"Anything to make you happy"

Steve smiled and then kissed Tony

"I love you Tony"

"I love you to Stevie"

Steve looked down at Peter and then kissed him on the forehead 

"I love you to Petey"

Peter smacked his little lips and moved his tiny little fist but otherwise he didn't wake up

Tony and Steve looked at each other and smiled

"He's cute when he sleeps"

"He's cute even when he's not sleeping he's cute when he does anything"

"That's true"

"So what do you wanna do??"

"This"

"Huh??"

"This just what were doing the three of us on the couch just being together"

"You know Tony that's fine with me, that's just fine"

THE END


End file.
